


'Til The Dawn

by dreaminginsomniac



Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: 4 am thoughts, Dongpaca, M/M, Open to Interpretation, even im confused with what i wrote lmao, p101 days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginsomniac/pseuds/dreaminginsomniac
Summary: when each ‘i love you’s loses its meaning until the sun rises





	'Til The Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> im just trying to keep the dongpaca tag alive i wanted content so bad that i actually made my own content im crying  
> its been 4????? years since i actually wrote a decent fanfic  
> i dont know if this is even considered decent lol  
> (unbeta'd, please bear with me)

Youngmin can’t sleep. Again.

Maybe it’s because of their sleepless nights that ruined his body clock, practicing for their survival, dancing and singing and rapping until everything hurts. Bearing all the pain until the end, even while knowing that perhaps he wasn’t popular enough to debut, but at the same time holding onto that small hope he’s given every time he manages to seat on those uncomfortable transparent chairs, a number on its back indicating the fact that he still has the right to fight his way to the top.

Youngmin sighs, changing his position in bed while still wrapped with the blanket around him, trying to keep himself warm and comfortable enough to fall asleep. He closes his eyes, urging himself to not think of anything else.

‘Hey.’

 _Who in their right mind would be awake (other than him) and try to talk to him in the middle of the night when their supposed to be asleep-_ he thinks, until he realizes that it was Donghyun’s voice.

‘Hyung, please talk to me. I can’t sleep.’

Donghyun is staring right at him, sitting on the edge of his bed, his hand near him. Youngmin moves until he feels the wall behind him, unwrapping himself from his blanket and embracing Donghyun as climbs unto the bed and wraps his arms around him. It was their nightly routine, their cuddles normal even when they were still at the company dorm. Donghyun would always force Youngmin to scoot over until they fit into the small single bed provided for them, to the fact that it became a nightly routine that Donghyun didn’t even have to speak before he would automatically move to give him space on the bed. He appreciated the warmth and comfort he provided, either way, so he didn’t bother complain about it. 

‘Youngmin hyung, I missed you.’

He shivers despite the warmth, Donghyun’s lips lightly brushing against his skin as he spoke. He feels the younger’s thumb slowly rubbing circles on his back as he moves closer, as if there was still space was between them.

‘Youngmin, I feel lonely. Talk to me. Please.’

 _Go to sleep_ , Youngmin wants to say, not even noticing as to how Donghyun drops the formalities. Donghyun stares at him, pouting as he waits for his hyung to reply to his whining. 

_Why won’t he respond?_

The older tightens his hold on Donghyun as he felt the younger sigh, once again feeling his body shudder. Donghyun caresses Youngmin’s back, as if to soothe him, the sides of his lips slightly curved upwards, pressing against his hyung’s skin. 

‘I love you so much, hyung.’

Youngmin feels his heart loudly pound against his chest and hopes that Donghyun doesn’t hear or feel it. He presses a chaste kiss on the forehead of Donghyun.

‘Youngmin, I love you.’

Maybe it was due to the haziness of his mind that he can’t respond to any of the words Donghyun spoke to him. Maybe it was because of his own awkwardness that he couldn’t say ‘I love you too’ to assure the younger that his feelings were reciprocated. Maybe it was because he still doubts the sincerity of those words, that it was just another prank for amusement.

‘I love you. I missed you so much.’

Youngmin feels his heart burn and beat faster as he hears more of Donghyun’s soft voice, whispering those words he wants to hear every day, wishing that they’d stay like this forever. He just wants to forget everything around them and stay like this with Donghyun in his arms.

‘Youngmin.’

_Stop. Go to sleep._

‘Youngmin, please. I love you.’

He stops himself from letting out a sob, trying to find the warmth in his arms, trying to find the warmth in those repeated words being whispered to him with the voice he wants to hear forever, trying to assure himself that those words are sincere, wanting him to give in and whisper back an ‘I love you too’ softly. 

‘I love you so much.’

Is it because of how it’s being repeated to him so much, so desperate for his reply, so desperate for assurance? Is it because of how it’s as if he’s the one saying those ‘I love you’s despite how he can hear it being whispered to him gently in Donghyun’s voice?

‘Youngmin hyung, please.’

_I’ll give you everything just for you to say that to me again and again, even after this night._

‘I love you.’

Youngmin sighs, shivering despite the blanket wrapped around his body. He rubs his eyes, adjusting with the sunlight seeping through the window. He slowly sits up and stares at the empty spot beside him silently before laughing softly, as if remembering an old inside joke only he can understand.

‘I love you too.’

**Author's Note:**

> my babies!!!!! did a good job!!!!!!! with their wonderful comeback!!!!!!!!!!!! and their collab with baby daehwi!!!!!!!!!!!!! i love them all so much!!!!!!!!!! i hope they get more love!!!!!!!!!! they deserve all the love in this world!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> my love for Dawn got me to write this in 4 am when I can't sleep  
> this is basically the product of me trying to do something productive while my brain isn't really doing its best to make sense.
> 
> if you guys actually reached the ending, congrats!!!!! lol kudos, hits, and comments are appreciated <3  
> 


End file.
